Only the Best
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Dean shows Sam how good it can be.


**Warnings**: fellatio, rimming, fingering, barebacking, bottom!Sam, schmoop

* * *

Dean had been aware of Sam's sexual preferences since his kid brother had been in middle school. He was a little shocked at first when he stopped by Sam's school to pick him up only to find another boy macking on Sammy in the alcove of the side entrance. He'd honked the horn and he watched as they pulled away with a start, Sam blushing and stuttering as he gestured toward the Impala.

He cocked a brow at Sam when his brother settled in the passenger's seat, cheeks still pink and hair a little mussed from the other boy's hands.

"So…I don't really like girls?" Sam had said after a moment and Dean just smiled and ruffled Sam's hair and told Sam that that was just fine.

It wasn't so fine when he got Sam back from college and his baby brother told him how he really felt about him. Definitely wasn't fine when they got involved with one another sexually and Sam told him he didn't like sex.

They finished their hunt the previous day and didn't have another gig lined up. Dean figured they deserved a little R&R if not for an entire day then a few hours at least.

Sammy was lying next to him, arm splayed over his chest, head cradled in the crook of his armpit.

Dean stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, smiling at his little brother when Sam looked up at him and grinned back. He couldn't help leaning down, brushing a teasing kiss across Sam's mouth, humming as Sam rolled on top of him, moving until Sam was between his legs.

He nipped Sam's bottom lip when Sam ground down against him, could feel how hard Sam was even through both layers of their clothes. He was glad Sammy was initiating things, always felt like he pushed Sam with the small kisses, felt like he was violating Sam sometimes when they made out.

Dean groaned when Sam cupped his face, huge hands framing his jaw as they kissed. He angled his head and moaned when Sammy let him take control of the kiss. He slid his hands down Sam's back, nails scratching up and down Sam's back through his t-shirt before he settled his hands on Sam's hips. He grinned when Sam pulled back and moaned, head dipping forward until his little brother pressed his forehead against his neck.

"_Dean_."

Dean hummed again, palms rubbing Sam's hipbones before he curved his hands over Sam's ass, squeezing the firm muscle and smirking when Sam rocked down against him. He brushed his mouth across Sam's jaw, breath teasing the shell of Sam's ear when he whispered. "_Sammy_."

Sam shivered and whimpered. He pressed all along Dean and crushed their mouths together, hips hitching impatiently against his big brother's.

"Gonna turn over," said Dean quietly, hands finding Sam's hips again so he could roll with Sam.

"Dean…"

"It's alright, Sammy," answered Dean, frowning when Sam used his weight to keep them where they were. "What's wrong?"

"Can we just-"

"What is it, Sam?"

Sam swallowed hard and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked Dean in the eye and quickly looked away when Dean quirked a brow at him questioningly.

Dean rubbed Sam's back, frowning when Sam whimpered and threw his hands from his body. "What's the matter, little brother?" he asked slowly, sitting up when Sam climbed off him. His frown deepened when Sam muttered, couldn't understand what Sam said when he murmured with his back toward him. "What?"

"I don't like sex, okay?"

Dean was sure his jaw dropped. He wasn't any sort of manwhore, but he'd had his share of sexual partners. He enjoyed sex, be it with a woman or a man. He liked giving pleasure just as much as he liked getting it. He couldn't imagine why Sam wouldn't like sex. "No?"

Sam turned back toward his brother and shook his head, gaze on his hands in his lap.

Dean caught one of Sam's hands in his own and tilted Sam's face toward his with the other. "Why don't you like sex, Sam? I know you like kissing me," he teased, smiling softly when a small laugh fell from Sam's mouth.

"That, I do, but, it's just-" started Sam, sighing when the words wouldn't come.

"You don't have to explain, kiddo," said Dean as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed; side pressed up against Sam's, hand curled with his baby brother's. "But, uh, if you want to you know I'll listen. No matter what I say about chick-flick moments, little brother, I care. You know that, man."

Sam nodded and looked at Dean when Dean tilted his chin with his fingers. He let out a slow breath and lay back on the bed, smiling at Dean when his brother did the same.

"I had a boyfriend when I was at Stanford," he began, catching Dean's gaze to make sure his brother was listening, and of course, Dean was; always listened so intently whenever he spoke. "He was the only person I've ever really had a relationship with. We dated for a long time and I was pretty sure I loved him."

"Go on," encouraged Dean quietly, already hated the guy. It was obvious that things didn't work out between the dick and his baby brother.

"We'd been dating for, uh, six months I think and we'd never gone past hand jobs and oral. It was officially six months when I told him. He said it, too, and things went beyond what we'd been doing. He, uh."

"It's alright, Sam," said Dean, pretty sure he knew what Sam was going to tell him, felt the rage building in his chest already and Sam hadn't even told him everything.

"It was pretty rough," continued Sam, voice a little strained. "We didn't have any lube so he just used spit. Didn't stretch me enough, either, so it was painful," he said quietly. "I know first times usually are, but it wasn't only the first time."

"Christ, Sammy, did you tell him?"

"Of course I did," answered Sam, "After the first time there was always lube, but he didn't really care for stretching. It wasn't so bad if I was, y'know, from before, but…"

"He still should have fucking listened to you. Did you ever want to t-"

Sam shook his head. "No, I liked, you know, _bottoming_. It wasn't _always_ bad, but usually it was painful."

"And this guy said he loved you?"

"Dean, I know he did, he just-"

"Obviously only cared about his pleasure and not the both of yours," answered Dean, voice raised. "Sorry," he said when he heard Sam swallow. He pushed Sam's hair away from his forehead and brushed his mouth over the furrow between Sam's brows. "I can't believe anybody would do that to you, baby boy."

"I mean, I loved the guy, Dean. I figured what was a little pain sometimes when I was loved, you know?"

"It doesn't have to be like that, Sam," said Dean firmly. He turned onto his side and made sure he had Sam's gaze when he said, "It will _never_ be like that with me, Sammy, _never_. Well, maybe a little rough on occasion, but only if we're both into it, you hear me?"

"Dean, I don't know," huffed Sam, heart thundering in his chest at the prospect of pain again. He wanted to have that with Dean, but just the thought of how much it had hurt before was seriously fucking with his head and his dick.

"Will you let me try, Sammy?" asked Dean, tenderly rubbing his hand over Sam's flat stomach, fingers briefly teasing beneath the waistband of Sam's jeans before he cupped Sam's groin, gently working his palm over Sam's crotch until Sam moaned his name.

"_Dean_," gasped Sam, hips jerking into Dean's touch.

"I'll show you how good it can be, Sam," promised Dean, rubbing his thumb along Sam's length through his denims. "Make you feel so damned good, baby brother."

Sam moaned and arched into the pressure of Dean's palm, dick twitching beneath his jeans. "W-what would you do?" he gasped, lip caught between his teeth as he turned toward his brother.

"I'll make you feel so good, Sammy. Like you've never felt before, baby brother," hummed Dean, unbuttoning Sam's jeans and tugging them down Sam's thighs, teasing his thumb over Sam's hard length through his boxer-briefs.

"How?" breathed Sam, knuckles white from where they were clenched in the comforter.

"First I'd kiss your lips," said Dean quietly, leaning up and brushing his mouth across Sam's, tongue rubbing over Sam's bottom lip. He smiled when Sam flicked his tongue out and met his own, tongues sliding together before he delved into Sam's mouth. He pulled away with a grin, little brother breathing hard and impatiently rolling his hips.

"Then what?" asked Sam, breath hitching when Dean continued rubbing his cock.

Dean tilted his head toward the bed and grinned, following Sam up the bed when his brother moved. "I'd take off your shirt, kiss and nip every inch of your skin," he panted, swallowing hard when Sammy sat up so he could remove his little brother's shirt.

He peeled Sam's shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Dean gently eased Sam back down, nuzzling the underside of Sam's chin, sucking kisses down the length of Sam's throat, kissing the hollow at the base.

"Dean…" breathed Sam, letting go of the sheets in favor of palming the back of Dean's head. He moaned, toes curling when Dean cupped his pec and thumbed his nipple, mouth leaving love bites and kisses all over his chest.

Dean made sure he had his baby brother's gaze and then he teased Sam's nipple with the tip of his tongue, flicking his tongue over the nub, sealing his lips around Sam's nipple and reveling in his boy's moan.

"Jesus, Dean," moaned Sam, arching under Dean's mouth and tongue.

"Good?" asked Dean, kissing his way across Sam's chest to his right nipple. He circled the hard bud with his tongue, smile pulling at his mouth when Sam's breath hitched and his baby brother moaned as he suckled at his chest.

"Yes, Christ!"

Dean chuckled. He kissed each of Sam's abs, tracing the valley with his tongue. He sucked a bruise against Sam's ribs, smirking when Sammy cried out. He pressed a kiss to Sam's bellybutton, grinning as his baby brother's muscles fluttered.

"What next?" panted Sam, head tipping back on a moan, abdomen contracting as Dean licked into his navel.

"Pull your underwear down, lick your cock 'till you're begging me to swallow you down."

"God, Dean, _please_."

"Mm, you want that, Sammy?"

Sam moaned and lifted his hips, keening when Dean pulled his jeans and underwear down and off. He felt exposed, vulnerable under his big brother's gaze, but completely safe; knew Dean would take care of him.

"Please, Dean, _yes_," he breathed, hips jerking, hard cock slapping against his belly.

"Fuck, Sam," whispered Dean, turned on by how eager Sam was for him. He helped Sammy spread his legs, curling his fingers around Sam and smirking as he leant forward, swirling his tongue around the crown and then taking Sammy between his lips.

"Oh _god_," whimpered Sam, reaching behind him and holding on to the edge of the bed. He groaned low in his throat, hips jerking when Dean took him all the way into his mouth. They'd given one another blowjobs before, but it seemed like Dean learned something new every time his big brother sucked him down.

He moaned, frustrated, when Dean pulled off, eyes going wide as Dean rubbed his cockhead against his tongue.

Dean suckled at the head again, tonguing the ridge before trailing kisses down Sam's erection, licking Sam's full balls and sucking them into his mouth.

"Dean, please. _Please_."

"What, Sammy? Tell me."

"Suck my cock, big brother," moaned Sam, leaning up on his elbows and watching as Dean grinned and took him into his mouth. He dropped back and groaned, fisting his hands in his hair as Dean worked him over with his mouth.

He gasped when Dean tongued his frenulum, heart pounding when Dean clicked his tongue against that spot. He never lasted long when Dean sucked him off, feel of Dean's hot, wet mouth around him so damned amazing, sounds his big brother made even hotter.

What really got to Sam, though, what made him lose it was how fucking debauched his Dean looked with his mouth full of his dick; lips swollen and stretched wide around him, eyes so bright and intense with pleasure and _love_.

"Dean, _fuck_, I'm gonna come, big brother," he moaned, orgasm hot low in his belly, legs shaking as Dean sucked him closer to his release.

Dean sucked harder, licking Sam's cock as he bobbed, massaging Sam's full balls. He moaned when Sam's hips bucked, felt the curl of Sam's toes against his sides. He barely heard Sam's whimpered "_Dean_," before Sammy filled his mouth with jizz.

He swallowed everything Sam had to offer, licking and sucking Sammy until he whimpered from over-stimulation.

"Jesus Christ, Dean," panted Sam, chest heaving when Dean crawled up his body, moaning when Dean crushed their mouths together.

"Alright?" asked Dean, voice rough. He rubbed his face against Sam's neck nuzzling the join of Sam's neck and shoulder, loved how Sammy smelled after a good orgasm.

"Great," breathed Sam, humming when Dean shifted on top of him, felt how hard Dean still was for him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" asked Dean, brushing his thumb back and forth over the mole on the right side of Sam's collarbone.

"What else would you do?"

Dean stilled, making sure he heard right before he leant up on his elbow and asked, "Gonna let me have you, baby boy?" Sam nodded slowly, lip caught between his teeth. He kissed the bow of Sam's mouth and asked, "Gonna let me make you feel good?"

"Yes, big brother, want you to show me…"

Dean grinned and kissed just underneath Sam's bellybutton before he climbed off the bed. He quickly shed his clothes, smirk tugging at his mouth when Sam openly stared at him. "Know what I'm gonna do, Sammy?" he asked, crawling onto the bed between Sam's legs, smiling when Sam's dick twitched with interest as he rubbed his hands up and down Sammy's thighs.

"No," moaned Sam, chest heaving as Dean pressed a line of kisses down his stomach, teasing his cock with his tongue.

"Gonna turn you over," breathed Dean, kissing Sam's sac and then kissing the insides of Sam's thighs. "Lick your hole 'till you're moaning for my fingers, baby boy. Lube 'em up and open you real slow," he said, kissing the inside of Sam's knee, then his little brother's shin.

"Fuck, Dean," moaned Sam.

"Want me to do that?"

Sam rolled over onto his belly instead of answering with words. He got onto his knees and spread his legs, looking expectantly at Dean when his brother didn't move. "_Please_."

Dean laughed and leant over Sam's back, kissing Sam's spine, brushing the tip of his nose over the small of Sam's back, stupid smile pulling at his mouth when Sam's back arched and he whimpered.

"God, that tickles," stuttered Sam, squirming when Dean did it again. "_Dean_," he whined, moaning loudly, swipe of Dean's tongue down the crack of his ass causing his body to shudder.

Dean hummed and rubbed the tip of his tongue over Sam's perineum, lapping at the strip of skin, chuckling when Sam whined. He licked up to the cleft, pressing a kiss to the base of Sammy's spine before he licked back down to Sam's hole. "Alright?" he asked, sucking a bruise into Sam's buttock and then pulling back, turning Sam's face toward his own as he asked again if his brother was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, Dean, m'good," breathed Sam, rocking impatiently back toward Dean. "What was that about licking me open 'till I'm moaning for your fingers?"

"Dirty boy," groaned Dean, kneeling behind Sam again, not hesitating as he dove back in, rubbing the flat of his tongue over Sam's hole, felt the twitch and quiver of Sam's muscles underneath his tongue as Sam relaxed under his ministrations.

"Oh, Jesus," whispered Sam, back bowing further as Dean swirled his tongue around his hole, persistent rub of his big brother's tongue over his asshole making his breath come out in pants, sweat breaking out across his forehead and upper back, both from holding himself up and the lust spreading through his body from Dean rimming him.

He leant back further into the rub of Dean's tongue, growling when Dean palmed his ass, spreading him open and licking deeper into his body. Sam cried out, Dean's tongue buried in his hole. "_Dean_, want 'em."

"Want what, Sammy?" asked Dean, brushing his mouth over Sam's butt cheek, smiling when Sam's muscle twitched under his mouth.

"Your fingers," he answered quietly, still a little weary about Dean stretching him, less so when Dean gently brushed his thumb over his saliva-slicked hole.

"Make you feel so good, little brother, hang on," said Dean in a rush, climbing off the bed and searching his duffel for lubricant. He smirked when he found it, tossing it on the bed and then taking his place behind Sam once more. "It's cold, but it'll warm up," he whispered, uncapping the lube and drizzling some between Sam's cheeks. "Told you," he said when Sam shivered and whined.

He smeared the slick gel all around Sam's hole, eyes going wide when Sam pressed back against him, biting his lip when the tip of his finger slipped the slightest bit inside.

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, head falling between his shoulders, breath stuttering out of his mouth, eyes widening when his brother licked his hole around his finger. "Oh, fuck," he moaned, breath hitching, Dean slowly working his finger deeper into his body.

"Christ, Sammy, tight," said Dean quietly, gaze intent on what he was doing to Sam's body. He stilled his movements, whimper falling from Sam's mouth, widest part of his finger too much for his baby brother so soon.

"I'm good," grunted Sam, gasping, curl of Dean's finger hitting his prostate, already so much better than his time with his first and only boyfriend.

"Can't believe he never did this for you," hissed Dean, upset for Sam that he never had a truly pleasurable sexual experience with his boyfriend, pissed off that Sam's boyfriend was so focused on his own pleasure.

"He did, but not enough," moaned Sam, didn't care anymore, pleasure Dean was giving him now making up for how little he enjoyed sex with his previous boyfriend. They'd barely gotten started and it was already a hundred times better than the best sex he'd had before Dean.

"Fucker," growled Dean, knew how important proper prep was to enjoying sex, annoyed that Sam's boyfriend didn't care.

"Dean, _fuck_," moaned Sam, writhing, rub of Dean's second finger over his hole making him shiver.

"Gonna do a second one," said Dean, squeezing more lube between Sam's cheeks, carefully easing his finger inside, slow movements of his digits causing Sammy to moan for him.

It wasn't long before Sam was begging for more. Dean grinned, loved how Sammy moved for him, how much Sam was enjoying himself, little movements back and forth, fucking himself on his fingers.

"Please, m'ready," panted Sam, moaning when Dean pulled his fingers free.

"Sure?" asked Dean, already slicking his dick with lube, short movements of his fist along his cock, felt ready to lose it just from fingering Sam, just from the sounds his baby brother made.

"_Yes_, c'mon," gasped Sam, keening as Dean rubbed his cockhead over his hole, teasing him before his big brother braced a hand on his hip and gently pressed forward. It hurt, but so much less than before, pleasure of the stretch of Dean inside him dampening the pain.

"Jesus, Sammy, you feel so good," groaned Dean, breath hitching, tightness of Sam around him so damned amazing.

"Wait, Dean," whispered Sam, circling his hips, letting his body adjust to Dean's length and girth, so thick and hot inside him.

"You good?" asked Dean, kissing Sam's shoulder blade, smiling when Sam shrugged away, knew his baby brother's back was ticklish, couldn't help himself, tempted by all that tanned skin.

"Yeah, move. _Fuck me_."

Dean groaned and pressed his chest against Sam's back, hips pulling back before he rocked forward, shaky laugh falling from his mouth when Sam moaned and swore.

"God_damn_," whimpered Sam, swallowing audibly, stretch of Dean's dick like nothing he'd ever felt before. He moaned, muscles quaking when Dean rubbed his hand over his chest, fingers teasing over his nipples and working down, playing over his abdomen before his big brother took his hard cock in his fist, tugging his cock in time with his slow, deep thrusts.

"Lemme know when I get it, Sammy," said Dean, knew he'd know when he hit Sam's prostate just by the sounds Sam made.

Sam hummed, so absorbed in the pleasure of Dean's hand on his cock, his big brother's words didn't even register. "Oh _fuck_, Dean, right there!" he practically howled, muscles all over tightening when Dean rocked over that spot.

"Got it, baby boy?" teased Dean, keeping that angle, rolling his hips, sure to hit that spot with each of his movements.

"Dean, _Dean_," panted Sam, hips bucking, forward into Dean's fist and back on his brother's amazing cock, so damned glad his big brother was patient with him, that Dean cared and wanted to show him how great sex should be.

"You close, Sammy?"

"God, _yes_," whimpered Sam, felt the mixture of his precome and lube drip down his cock, balls so full between his legs.

"Gonna come for me, baby?" husked Dean, movements erratic, his own orgasm burning low in his belly, too.

"Dean, _fuck!_" cried Sam, legs shaking as his head tipped back and he came, all over Dean's fingers and the comforter beneath them. He shivered, gasping as he slowed his movements, wanted to make Dean come, fill him with his release. "Dean, that's it," he said, voice raw, "so good, big brother."

"Jesus, Sammy," grunted Dean, snap of his hips quickening as he got closer to his release. He buried his face in Sam's hair, eyes squeezing shut when Sam covered the hand he had on Sam's hip and moaned his name. He came with a groan of his boy's name, hips jerking as he filled Sam to the brim.

"Oh _god_," gasped Sam, flattening against the bed and laughing breathily when Dean collapsed on top of him. He grinned, buzz of pleasure still rampant in his veins, so damned blissed from everything Dean gave him.

"Fuckin' hell, Sammy," panted Dean, kissing Sam's shoulder as they caught their breath.

"No kidding."

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded, hissing when Dean pulled out. He rolled over beneath his big brother and pressed a wet kiss to Dean's mouth. "Thank you."

"Sammy…"

"No, really. Thank you for showing me how great it can be. I love you."

Dean grinned, blush spreading across his cheeks as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth, "Only the best for my Sammy."


End file.
